Talk:Episode 0355
Music Log B-word cartoon (Bongo Beat) The voice is Casey Kasem. This can be confirmed by watching the movie E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial. Peace. MuzikJunky 04:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Air date I noticed that this lists the same airdate as Episode 0350. Looking through the history, this episode was originally listed as February 25, which would make sense looking at the previous numbers' airdates, but it was changed by MuppetVJ on October 29 2006. -Joltman 13:30, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Good catch. The original date has been on the article since it was created by Danny using materials from the CTW Archives. I don't know the source of the new date. —Scott (talk) 06:58, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Anomaly Every episode of Season 3 listed on the Wiki has exactly one number and one letter sponsor, except for this one. Adjusting episodes 295, 319, and 327 puts 276 and 291-354 in a perfect letter-number cycle: letters MBSGNZKFHVOJIREWDACLPUTXQY and numbers 2-12. This one slightly breaks the pattern by adding yesterday's letter (M) to the pattern's B and 4. Why might this be, and are the sponsors for 291-354 documented, as they are here, in the CTW archive data? What does it say about 355? -- Hilleyb 01:43, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :The program summaries that I've found in the archives are accurate, but incomplete. The summaries for 291-355 only list one letter and one number for each episode -- the listing for 355 says B and 4. Because this episode aired on Noggin, we know that it had two letter sponsors. The same is probably true for all of the rest. I've scanned the summary for 355 so you can see what I'm working from. :I'm hoping that if I keep digging in the archives, I may find more complete episode/sponsor information. -- Danny (talk) 03:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Incomplete Episode Guide Aren't there a lot of segments missing I haven't seen this episode but I have seen Episode 335 guide on Muppet Central I think we need to rewrite this. Cartoon: Jack on the Land of B Cartoon: Squares appear, circles quit Film: Paul Bendict paints a 4 Cartoon: Four Big Lions (sung by a cartoon fiddler) Muppets: Mahna Mahna Cartoon: A cartoon bear who got chased by bees Muppets: Harvey Kneeslapper-Do you know where I wanna be? Muppets: Two muppet kids play alphabet hide-and-seek Muppets: Big Bird and Shala demonstrate what is different Muppets: Farley buys a hat Muppets: Kermit's B Lecture Muppets: Ernie Messes the Apartment and finds Bert's love note Cartoon: The M that came to dinner and ate everything in sight! Muppets: Mystery of the Four Dragons Cartoon: Brown boy and baby bear named Bosco in the bath Cartoon: Ladybugs and lizards on adding and subtracting Muppets: Kermit counts the eggs Film: Four penguins Cartoon: Animals and people on small and ends with a giant gorilla going "I AAAAMMMM BIIIIIIIGGGGG!!!!!" Muppets: Pink little boy in circle Cartoon: Various objects that begin with B on the wall Muppets: Grover surprises Ernie, ends with Herry in a blue nose who dresses like Ernie Cartoon: One of the dots hit the ice part Cartoon: M-Milk Muppets: Ernie has string on all of his fingers Muppets: Ralph and Herry try to open umbrellas Kermit and Grover 21:24, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Just chill. Danny will finish this when he can. --MuppetVJ 21:26, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::I doesn't matter when this get's re-written I would point it out for organization. --Kermit and Grover 21:24, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::::How were you able to watch the episode on Muppet Central? Peace. MuzikJunky 06:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC)